30 Days to Find Love
by jessicamalfoy13
Summary: In attempts to get over being cheated on, Hermione decides to start over in life, but her plans are ruined in a near-death experience that leaves her playing a dangerous game with Death. Rated M just to be safe. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic and I'm really excited to write it! (At this point, I'm not really sure who I'm writing to since no one's reading my story yet) I'm sorry if any part of this doesn't suit your taste or if someone has already written something like this, but I swear I didn't copy, so if someone did write this by chance, I didn't mean to copy! *ducks tomatoes* Please rate and review! Those are like ice cream for me! No flames please though, I am human (despite popular belief) and I do have feelings. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome! :) Since this is the first chapter, the note is long. Okay, I'll shut up now.

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter characters and setting and whatever else you have seen in the books belongs to J.K. Rowling! If it belonged to me, I would've long ordered Draco Malfoy to marry Hermione... Or me... I think I like the latter.

One more note: "This means dialogue." and _"This means thought."_

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. Saturdays were always the busiest days for her café closing time was always a relief. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax with her fiancé. Making sure all the security wards were up, she turned off the lights and apparated to her and Ron's shared flat. Upon arriving, she noticed Ron's voice along with another higher voice.

_"Hmm, maybe Ginny's visiting?"  
_

She headed upstairs to investigate.

_"That's strange... Our door is never closed until we sleep..."_

Hermione opened the door and couldn't believe the sight that greeted her. Redness clouded her vision. Then, she cooled down. But it was the calm before the storm. On the bed was a very naked Ron Weasley shagging an also very naked Lavender Brown. Angrily, Hermione stalked toward the pair.

"H-H-Hermione, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why I get home to see my **FIANCE **shagging some ugly bint? Or better yet, don't!" And with a wave of her wand, the bushy-haired witch had gathered all her belongings and got ready to apparate. "And Weasley? Wedding's off." She slipped the ring off her finger, dropped it on the floor, and apparated out of Ron Weasley's life forever. Except... Ron wasn't ready to get out of _her _life yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the one review I got! *cries* I sound so pitiful... But hey! Better than nothing! Also, I'll be on vacation for 6 weeks and I have no idea if the place I'm visiting will allow fanfiction, so I'm sorry if I can't update, but please don't abandon my story! I promise I'll write all the chapters during vacay if I can't post it, and post them all when I get back! Okay not as long this time. As always, please read and review! :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me... but maybe J.K. Rowling would like to give me the copyrights?

Not wanting Ginny and Harry to find out yet, Hermione apparated to her parents' house to spend a few nights until she sorted out her living conditions.

"Darling, what's wrong? Has something happened? It's almost 11 pm!" asked Evelyn Granger frantically as she thundered down the stairs with her husband, Richard Granger in tow.

"Mum, Dad, I'm fine. I just need to spend a few nights here, is that alright?"

"Of course, hun. Did something blow up between you and Ron again?"

Hermione laughs bitterly. "You could say that... I promise I'll tell you in the morning, but I'm quite knackered now, so if you'll excuse me..." She moved past the concerned faces of her parents and headed upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Hermione explains the whole ordeal to her parents over breakfast. After eating, she goes back upstairs to shower and brush her teeth. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walks to her room to get ready and get dressed. While drying her hair with her wand, Hermione thinks

_"Wow... 24, recently cheated on, and single. Definitely not three adjectives I'd like to use to describe myself."_

Regardless, she throws on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a plain, black button-up shirt. Today is going to be such a stressful day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She decides to go looking for a new flat first. Even though she only ran a cafe-albeit a successful one-, Hermione isn't exactly poor. She had the galleons she'd earned from defeating Voldemort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours later, Hermione settled onto her new leather couch in her spacey flat. Seeing as it was 2 pm, she decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a much-deserved drink and a bite to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the doors to the Three Broomsticks, Hermione felt the familiar blast of warm air that helped to sooth her win-chapped winter skin.

"One butterbeer and some fish and chips, please." She plunked a galleon onto the splintery wood bar top.

"Hermione! I knew you were here as soon as I saw the amount of nargles in your hair!"

"Luna I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

"Good, I've been planning to start a cafe, but I'm not to certain..." She trailed off and looked at Hermione with the usual dreamy stare. Meanwhile, the gears in the smart witch's head started turning and clicking.

_"I like my cafe well enough... It's warm and quaint and all my hard work has gone into it, but honestly, I'd like a new start after the 'Ron Incident,' and seeing how I've already bought a new flat, I might as well get a new job. Besides, this would benefit Luna too."_

"Hey Luna! Tell you what. How about I give my cafe up to you? I've been fancying a new occupation for a while now."

"Would you really 'Mione? That would be such a huge help! But you can't honestly expect me to accept this for free, can you? No that wouldn't do at-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm hardly struggling to get by." Hermione cut off."I suppose... But I still feel awful." The two girls chatted a bit more until Hermione realized that it was nearing 6 o' clock.

"Oh, look at the time! It's getting late, and I don't want my parents to worry. It was so good talking to you Luna! I'll owl you when I have a bit of spare time so I can sign the cafe over to you." The two parted ways and Hermione apparated to her Mum and Dad's to let them know of her new flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After unwinding even more with a relaxing bath and a glass of red wine, Hermione slipped into bed and decided that she would tell Harry and Ginny of the "Ron Incident" tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I can upload during vacation! Please R&R! Thank you for everyone who is supporting this story! Speaking of story... Happy reading!

_"Ugh it's the big day! I really just hope that Ginny and Harry will support me... Oh god what about the rest of the Weasley family? And Molly, she's like my second mother! But of course they would be on Ron's side." _

Just as Hermione was about to leave for the Potter household, a tap sounded on her window. Reaching over, she let the poor Ministry owl inside to warm up. The attached letter said:

Miss Granger-

It is our pleasure to let you know that we have seen your resume and we are extremely impressed. There was only one wise decision, and needless to say, we chose to make it. You have been accepted into our Healer program and you have the choice of taking a short trainee course, or skipping it altogether. We are confident in your abilities as the 'smartest witch of this age' and will provide you with our top Healer as a mentor to train you should you skip the course, but we highly doubt you will need a mentor for long. Please drop by St. Mungo's as soon as possible to let us know what you wish to do.

Linda Bletchley

_"Well then. There goes telling Ginny and Harry. I guess I'll head over to St. Mungo's and then maybe tell them after supper."_

xxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me, could I please speak with Ms. Linda Bletchley?"

The bored-looking receptionist glanced at her. "Do you have an appointment? Ms. Bletchley can hardly be bothered by the likes of you."

Instantly, Hermione's mood soured. "Look, lady. Do you know who I am? I'm Hermione Granger and I'm here on request of Ms. Bletchley for a job. I'd think St. Mungo's would be very lucky to have me here. Now, I'll ask one more time. Where can I speak to Ms. Bletchley?"

"Seventh floor, you'll know you're there when you see two mahogany double doors with gold handles!" She squeaked.

Hermione stalked away. Upon arriving at aforementioned double doors, she knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Miss Granger, I'm so glad you came. Have you decided which option you wish to take?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to just skip the trainee course and have the top Healer mentor me a bit until I get the hang of things, if you don't mind."

"Of course. In fact, I'll call him up right now so you two can get acquainted!" She sent off a patronus and it dashed out the door. No more than one minute later, a VERY familiar face appeared from the door.

Hermione gasped. "Malfoy!"

"Ah, so you two know each other? Perfect. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy here is our top Healer and he will be your mentor until you figure out how things work around here. I trust that it won't take you too long. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger here is our newest employee, and I expect you, as top Healer to train her well. Miss Granger will share an office with you. Everything has already been arranged in the time that we have been talking. Now onto the latest. There is a new disease that has only infected one person, however details are not known about the lethality of this disease, but I will put you two on this case as both of you are the smartest employees we have. Good luck."

Silently, Hermione and Draco walked on the door to his-no their-office. Once inside, Hermione decided to break the tension.

"So. I think it's time that we set aside our Hogwarts grudges since we are now partners. And besides, we're both mature enough to forget the past, right?"

Wearily, Draco agreed. "I suppose you're right. We'll have to be civil."

"Alright then. So how does this whole Healer thing work?"

With that, Draco spent the rest of work hours explaining the job to Hermione. Little did they know, both slowly began to realize that the other wasn't so bad and forgot their hatred.

xxxxxxxxx

After a long day at her new job, Hermione decided now was as good a time as any other to leak the news to Ginny and Harry. She apparated to their house.

Knocking on their door, "Ginny? Harry?"

The door opened, but the person who opened it was not who she expected.

"Ron?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who are still sticking by my story! I really do appreciate it. :) Please R&R! On with the story!

They both stood and stared at each other for a minute until,

"Why don't you come on in? Ginny and Harry should be back soon."

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked awkwardly. True, she wasn't mad at Ron anymore, but it wasn't the sort of thing you'd be so quick to forget.

"They, uh, they took Teddy to St. Mungo's, he wasn't feeling well so they went for a check up."

"Oh. I see. Well I guess I'll make myself at home..." She trailed off.

"Sooo..." He stopped. Then with a look of determination, "Hermione, look, I'm really sorry about what happened, and I-I just wanted to ask if you'd give me another chance. I promise I won't screw it up this time."

Hermione sighed. "Ron it's not that easy. The thing is, after I caught you cheating, I got a couple days to myself to think about my life, my future, and what I really wanted. I realized that I was glad you cheated don me, because it gave me a chance to start over. I love you Ron, but in the brother sister way. So thank you."

"Aw, come on 'Mione. You don't really mean that."

"Actually, I-" She cut off. "Ronald Weasley! Have you been drinking?"

He sneered lewdly. "What makes you say that, love?" Slowly, he started moving forward. Hermione stumbled and retreated back. Soon, she was pinned against the wall.

"Wh-What are you doing Ron? You're scaring me."

"You see, my darling. I'm still in love with you, but what you said made me realize that it's terribly one-sided. I am going to make you love me back UNGHHH!"

Hermione had kneed him in the groin. Hard. She took the chance to run away while Ron was still doubled over in pain. The first person that popped into her head was Malfoy, so she produced her otter patronus and hoped that he wouldn't hold his grudge so much as to refuse her when she needed help.

"You little Mudblood bitch. I'm going to make you pay." Ron growled, then lunged at her. Pinning her down with his knees, the first blow struck her in the cheek. The next went to her stomach. His brutal beating went on for about another ten minutes when,

"STUPEFY!"

"Mal... foy... You... Came..." Then, Hermione fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All she could see was white light everywhere. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Two men appeared before here. One was wearing a white suit and the other was wearing a black suit. "Welcome Hermione Granger."

"Am I dead?"

"Well you see-" the man in the black suit started.

"What my partner meant to say was that he screwed up and revealed himself early. You were supposed to die back there. I am an angel and he is the devil. Our job is to collect the souls from a person once they have died and then judge them. If they were good, they come with me and if they are bad, the go with him. However, you are not dead. This only ever happens once or twice every couple centuries, but when it does occur, we offer said soul a chance to live again."

"That's great!" Hermione said eagerly. "So can you let me go back to my body?"

The devil shifted uncomfortably. "About that. Giving you back your life comes with one condition."

Hermione glanced warily at them. "What is it?"

"You must find your true love in 30 days and admit it to them. BUT, you may not inform anyone of this task and this meeting. It has to be true love, and if, at the end of 30 days you aren't in love, then we will come to collect you."

Hermione gaped at them silently. "Wait! But what-"

"Sorry dear, we have to go! You'll wake up in your body in five minutes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione gasped and jolted awake. "It was just a dream it was just a dream it was just-"

"Granger are you okay?" Malfoy looked at her concernedly.

_"Darn it."_

"Yeah, I'm fine... Or as fine as I can be in this situation. Thanks for coming Malfoy." She really did mean it.

Malfoy played with the hem of his shirt awkwardly. "Well, if you don't need me here anymore, I'll just be going..."

Once her left, Hermione searched the house. She found the Potters locked in their bedroom. "Harry? Ginny? Are you alright?"

They both stumbled out the room. Ginny gasped, "Merlin, 'Mione! What happened to you?"

"This is a really long story, we'd better sit down." She proceeded to tell them the entire story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We had no idea! I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry gave her a hug.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like some time to myself. I guess I'll be going."

"Of course! Don't worry 'Mione, that idiot brother of mine won't know what hit him. I can't believe he would abuse his best friend!"

Hermione wasn't so sure. "Ginny, I think it's a mental thing. He should go to a psychologist. I'm sorry Ginny. Don't hate me, but I will be holding this against him in court."

Sadly, she left. It wasn't until she arrived at her flat that she started to cry and panic in earnest. She flopped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep, realizing that the morning would bring a new day, but also one less day for her to live should she fail.


End file.
